August 2, 2015/Chat log
5:55 Williamm258 ooo 6:06 Loving77 boop 6:30 Dragonian King hi guys 6:31 Loving77 hiii silly 6:33 Williamm258 hi bro hi peep 6:34 Loving77 @Silly: http://sillyszexal.wikia.com/wiki/File:SZ4.png 6:35 Dragonian King lol he looks so proud of his "painting" nice work 6:35 Loving77 ty Welcome to the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat 6:47 Dragonian King hi lily 6:47 Flower1470 @Silly I found another "Seto Kaiba doing mundane tasks" post, do you want to read it? Hi everyone 6:49 Dragonian King sure 6:50 Loving77 @Silly: http://sillyszexal.wikia.com/wiki/File:Number6MasterBall.jpg 6:52 Dragonian King nice (yes) 6:52 Loving77 ty 6:59 Flower1470 I GOT ANOTHER ONE "Seto Kaiba waving with his hand to get rid of an annoying fly. Seto Kaiba glaring at the fly. Seto Kaiba chasing the fly. Seto Kaiba smashing the fly with a rolled newspaper. Seto Kaiba triumphantly laughing over the corpse of the fly." 7:01 Loving77 I have to make a poll blehhhhhhhhh 7:01 Dragonian King i think he would smash it with money he has so money, he uses it to splat bugs so much* 7:30 Loving77 I wanna write something but idk what 7:30 Dragonian King hmmm write a LilyxKaiba fanfic lily guess what 7:32 Loving77 gross 7:33 Flower1470 lol what? 7:33 Dragonian King you and wendy (from gravity falls) had a rap battle she got rekt 7:33 Flower1470 nice 7:36 Loving77 lily do you have any ideas 7:36 Dragonian King write more FALLING LEAVES 7:37 Loving77 I don't feeeeeeeeeeeeel like it ew there's a spider on my computer screen 0_o 7:40 Flower1470 draw rei 7:40 Dragonian King kill it!!!1!1!1111 kill it and make it die 7:41 Loving77 it's not big. It's one of those really tiny guys @Lily I said write not draw 7:42 Flower1470 oh write about rei a foilshipping fanfic or something idk 7:44 Loving77 what's foilshipping and idk where the spider went 7:45 Dragonian King FIND AND DESTROY 7:45 Flower1470 ReixYuma lol 7:45 Loving77 HE'S SO TINY HE COULD BE ANYWHERE and ew no thanks 7:46 Dragonian King do a fanfic about silly defeats whale in a duel because he's so awesome 7:47 Flower1470 astral is only 5'4??? he has to be taller than that 7:47 Loving77 ooo I got an idea. I want to write one of those games where you get to pick where the story goes. Like this one: http://textadventures.co.uk/games/view/4n96_eewkkm5zlxj68dyoa/the-escape 7:47 Dragonian King he probably looks taller because he levitates 7:47 Flower1470 he's taller than yuma, right?? 7:47 Dragonian King OOO I LOVE THOSE 7:47 Loving77 now, what should it be about... 7:48 Dragonian King silly's zexal!!!!! 7:48 Loving77 bleh 7:48 Dragonian King :( 7:48 Loving77 LOL maybe just zexal in general 7:49 Flower1470 someone explain this https://36.media.tumblr.com/5dd245e6c321594a0c86e4d2122bb2d5/tumblr_nsaksnMc3B1ub1z1fo1_500.jpg 7:50 Loving77 I just died 7:50 Williamm258 :( no 7:51 Loving77 maybe I should do GX come on guys, give me some input here I think it would be cool to do GX. It would be like your a student at the academy I'll just do that 7:56 Flower1470 that wuld be interesting 7:57 Loving77 This is my first time doing something like this so it'll probably stink but I'll try :P 8:01 Dragonian King obviously, kite decided he wanted to become an arrowhead also i would read that 8:42 Loving77 do you guys want to see what I have so far? 8:42 Dragonian King ok 8:44 Loving77 You wake up to the sun hitting your face as you roll over in the bottom bunk of your bed. You look up at the digital clock on the desk across the room. Class starts in half-an-hour. You could either sleep in for five more minutes, which sounds good, or get up and get ready for class. 8:45 Dragonian King SLEEP 8:45 Loving77 lol ok Sleep in for five more minutes: Well, five minutes turns into ten minutes which turns into twenty. Before you know it, class starts in five minutes. You scramble out of bed, regretting your life choices. You throw on your slifer red uniform and gather up your papers, but there’s just one problem. You forgot to do your homework. You could either do the homework and be late or forget it and sprint to class. 8:48 Williamm258 bye bro Williamm258 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 8:51 Dragonian King forget it homework is overrated 8:53 Loving77 You run to class without breakfast or your homework. As you’re about to enter the academy, you see a group of obelisk blue students pointing and giggling at you. You could either insult them or continue to class. 9:14 Dragonian King insult tem bwahaha them* school can wait 9:15 Loving77 lol (just letting you know this is the best insult I can come up with at the moment :P ) 9:16 Dragonian King lol 9:16 Loving77 “You’re mom dresses you funny.” You say with a grin. One of the students clenches his fists with anger. “How dare you!” he spits as he grabs you by the collar and slams you against the wall. You realize your mistake by provoking them. I mean come on they’re a bunch of losers, they’ll take the first bit of action they’ll get, you think as the student’s grip tightens. The school bell rings. “Lucky, I’ll deal with you after class.” He lets you go and heads through the door. Phew, you proceed to class. 9:19 Dragonian King Your* 9:19 Loving77 boo Its 9PM grammar isnt important 9:21 Dragonian King what happens next 9:21 Loving77 You realize you’re tired and hungry as you drag your feet down the hallway. You could either skip class or go to class and get it over with. 9:22 Dragonian King meh i'll skip it 9:22 Loving77 That's all I have so far 9:22 Dragonian King awww :( tell me when you get more i wanna see what happens :D 9:22 Loving77 I'll write some more tomorrow. ok anyway I gtg bye 9:23 Dragonian King bye peep uh oh we might lose power sooo... yeah 9:41 Flower1470 forgot to pay the electric bill? 9:42 Dragonian King nope storms 9:42 Flower1470 oh yeah, I saw some warnings for your area 9:42 Dragonian King apparently the tornado sirens are going off soo... 9:42 Flower1470 that's not good unplug your laptop if that's what you're using 9:43 Dragonian King yeah i think i'm gonna go bye 9:43 Flower1470 good idea stay safe Dragonian King couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 9:44 Flower1470 ooo Category:Chat logs Category:August 2015